


A Beginning of a new era

by DCosloff



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DC Extended Universe, Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:22:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29867019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DCosloff/pseuds/DCosloff
Summary: 20 years after that horrible night. Tim comes home to Gotham. He gets a surprise when he visits Bruce. Tim has an offer that he can’t refuse. Will he be the next hero of Gotham that truly needs?
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman)/Bruce Wayne, Stephanie Brown/Tim Drake
Kudos: 8





	A Beginning of a new era

20 years ago  
During the time when Joker killed Dick, Jason, Barbara and Jim.  
Tim was 8 years old at the time and the joker gang stormed Wayne Manor. Tim was hiding in a secret spot, so they won’t find him. The joker gang stole a lot of stuff from the mansion and wrecked the place and made the mansion caught on fire. Throughout Wayne Manor it was burning from the inside out. Alfred got the boy and put him in a secret location.   
Batman found the dead bodies of Dick, Jason, Barbara and Jim. Batman was full of anger, hatred, sadness and anguish. Batman was contacted by Alfred that Tim is safe, but the Manor is burned down. Batman knelt on his knees full of shock.   
Batman got back to the Batcave.   
Alfred said, “I am sorry Master Bruce”.  
Bruce said, “it is my fault”.  
Alfred said, “What do you mean”?  
Bruce said, “Joker killed Dick, Jason, Barbara and Jim I was too late”.  
Alfred said, “I am sorry Master Alfred”.  
Bruce said, “I tried to save Selina, but I was overwhelmed by the Rogues and Bane killed her right there I couldn’t save my wife or my kids I am not making the same mistake again”.  
Before Bruce tracking down joker Bruce decided to talk to Tim.  
Bruce said, “I am glad you are okay son”.  
Tim said, “Why did they do that”?  
Bruce said, “I don’t know Tim, I don’t know”.  
Tim said, “What is gonna happen with me”?  
Bruce said, “It would be for the best if you are away from Gotham so you can be safe”.  
Tim said, “Where am I going”?  
Bruce said, “To the place where I trained when I first became Batman, and no one will find you there”.

Tim decided to say goodbye to Stephanie before he leaves to Nanda Parbat.   
Tim said, “Steffy”.  
Stephanie said, “Timmy, what is wrong”?  
Tim said, “I am leaving”.  
Stephanie said, “How long”?  
Tim said, “I don’t know not until Gotham is safe from Joker”.  
Stephanie said, “I don’t want you to go but I understand I want to give you something”.  
Stephanie gave Tim a shiny rock with the color of red she knows red is Tim’s favorite color.  
Tim said, “I love you Steffy”.  
Stephanie said, “I love you Timmy”.  
Tim entered the plane and arrived to Nanda Parbat and met Ra’s, Talia and Nyssa.   
Tim said, “I understand why they did what they did to protect me from the horrors in Gotham but one day I will return”.

The present day  
“How was Gotham tonight?” Diana softly asks me, her eyes alight with concern that is visible despite the dimness of the room.  
“Not as active as it was last night,” I tell her, thinking back on the crimes that I had stopped.  
“No new injuries tonight I hope?” she inquires with a slight smirk, but I know that she worries about me, nonetheless.  
I know that she’s referring to the lucky shot to the ribs that I had received thanks to a thug with a crowbar the other night. She knows it’s something that I normally would’ve been able to avoid, but I had been distracted. It wasn’t my fault…or at least that was my excuse.  
My wife on the other hand sees it differently.  
“So, no crowbars tonight?”  
“No…and thank you for your concern,” I grumble with a scowl.  
“I know you can handle yourself.”  
“I’m not going to be able to keep this up forever, princess,” I remind her.  
Sadness momentarily flits through her eyes before she tucks it away. “I know,” she softly replies.   
“Diana, you know I’d live with you forever if I could,” I tell her.  
“What if I told you I’m no longer immortal?” she ventures with a tentativeness that causes my worry to spike.  
“What did you do, Diana?” I ask as I lean forward in my chair, my voice stern and demanding answers.  
“When we conceived, I lost my immortality,” she reveals.  
Anger flares through my veins like fire, fear causing my heart to pound. “Why?” I demand to know; my mind already working overtime on ways to fix this and get her immortality back for her.  
“My gods feel that having a baby with you has further anchored me to this world, drawing me that much further away from my heritage,” she informs me, pausing to draw a deep breath as she gazes down at our daughter still feeding at her breast. “They feel that if I am to have a family, I must spend my life with them instead of watching all of you pass away. Besides, I felt it was a small price to pay to have a baby with you.”  
“Diana…” I slowly shake my head, stunned by the unexpected revelation. “When…when were you planning on telling me this? When you started to age? Why didn’t you discuss it with me first?”  
“I meant to tell you after the girls were born, but I knew how you’d react,” she tells me. “I didn’t want to upset you. I knew if I told you before you wouldn’t want to try to have a baby with me.”  
My other daughter decides that she wants to join in the conversation at that moment, her fussing cries that start out soft rapidly growing stronger. I get up from my chair, picking Elissa up out of her crib as my mind tries to process what Diana has just told me. Maya too cuddles into my chest as her twin had done. It’s something that I never grow tired of.  
My identical twins are the most precious thing in this world to me next to Diana. I fell in love with them long before I ever got to see their little faces or the first time that I held them in my arms. They are amazing in every way, a perfect combination of her and me.   
The only way that we can tell them apart is that Amara has my nose and Elissa has Diana’s. Maya is also a little smaller than Amara, born only minutes after her bigger sister. Gazing down in wonder at Maya’s beautiful face, I’m still amazed at what Diana and I made together. I couldn’t imagine a life without them…without Diana.  
“They’re beautiful…aren’t they?”  
The soft sound of Diana’s voice infiltrates my thoughts and awakes me from my reverie. I look up to gaze at her, the tender expression on her face as she stares at me melting my heart as she holds Amara against her shoulder. How can I stay angry with her for wanting this with me?  
“It still amazes me that we made them,” I confess. “They’re just so perfect.”   
“I agree,” she replies with a gentle smile, the light of love permeating her brown eyes. “This is what I wanted with you, Bruce. I would give up even more than my immortality to share this with you…to give you this life.”  
Looking down at Elissa, I know that Diana has given me the greatest gift this world could ever offer me. Her sacrifice has given birth to the two most important girls in my life. While there is some measure of comfort knowing now that she and I will grow old together, it breaks my heart to think of her dying someday…no more Wonder Woman in the world.  
It wasn’t ever supposed to be this way. She was supposed to live on long after I passed away, my beautiful Amazon living forever. Is it really fair of me, though, to condemn her to live for an eternity without the family that she longed to have with me?  
Glancing at my daughter again, I find Maya has already fallen asleep once more. I take her to her crib, kissing her on the forehead before laying her down. Diana gently lays Amara in her crib as well, placing her blanket on top of her.  
She gently strokes Amara’s raven hair as she watches our daughter sleep. I slip up behind her and We kissed.  
The doorbell rang.  
Diana said, “Who could that be”?  
Bruce said, “I will check.  
Bruce unlocked the door and he saw Tim Drake his son a grown man.

Bruce said, “Tim”?  
Diana said, “Hey babe who is it”?  
Diana looked at the man in front of Bruce.  
Bruce said, “It is really good to see you son”.  
Bruce and Tim hugged  
Diana said, “I have heard so much about you, come in”.  
Tim said, “I didn’t interrupt you Did I”?  
Diana said, “No you are not, It is really nice to meet you Tim Bruce told me a lot about you”.  
Tim said, “So you two are married and have kids now that is amazing, I am happy for you Bruce”.  
Bruce said, “Thank you, I am glad you came son I never stopped thinking about you I just wanted you to be safe”.  
Tim said, “I know Bruce I understand now”.  
Bruce said, “I have an offer for you”.  
Tim said, “What is it”?

Bruce and Tim entered the Batcave.  
Tim said, “This is sure different from what I remembered”.  
Bruce said, “I am going to show you something”.  
Diana decided to go downstairs as well and looked at Bruce and Tim.   
Bruce said, “I have decided to retire today I realized after marrying Diana and had Amara and Elissa I can’t be Batman forever It is your turn now Tim”.  
Tim looked at his new suit it had the black and red design.  
Tim said, “I won’t let you down”.  
Bruce said, “I know you won’t”.  
Tim and Bruce hugged, and Diana smiled and touched her heart, and her eyes were started to water. 

Tim went out for the first time as Batman.  
Tim decided to visit the one important person that meant a lot to him that is Stephanie Brown. Tim went to her apartment. Stephanie had been writing an article and she felt that someone is here.  
Stephanie said, “Who is there”?  
Tim said, “I am not here to hurt you Steffy”?  
Stephanie said, “It can’t be, Timmy”.   
Tim got out of the shadows and took of his mask to reveal to her.  
Tim said, “You look beautiful as I remembered”.  
Stephanie ran and hugged him, and they kissed passionately.  
Stephanie said, “I missed you so much”.  
Tim said, “I missed you too”.  
Stephanie said, “Are you here to stay”?  
Tim said, “I am I will never again We will talk after my patrol”.  
Stephanie said, “Okay”.  
Tim left her place, and he was looking around the beautiful city of Gotham.   
I meant what I said I will make Bruce proud to be the hero that Bruce never was and now after reuniting with Stephanie she is on my side and I will never leave her again and Tim, Jason, Barbara and Jim will not be forgotten and I will honor them too by carrying the mantle.


End file.
